Get Well (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version)
This episode is not to be confused with the North American version '' '''Get Well' is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Baby Bop isn't feeling well, Barney, BJ, Riff and the children help her to feel better. Educational Theme: Feeling Sick Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # When You're Sick # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Hush Little Baby # What Shall We Make Today? # Laugh with Me! # You'll Feel Better # A Friend Like You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This U.K. version of this episode has Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra appeared without David, Laura and Rachel. Quotes Quote 1 * BJ: I wonder if Sissy is feeling well, Riff? * Riff: I'm not sure about that, Beej. * Barney: What's you're looking at? * BJ: Barney?!? Where is she? * (Baby Bop arrives in the caboose) * Barney: There you are! * Baby Bop: Hi, everybody! (sneezes) * BJ: Are you feeling sick? * Baby Bop: I am sick, BJ. (sneezes) * Tracy: What happened, Baby Bop? * Melanie: Baby Bop isn't feeling better today. * Barney: How about we give her some medicine? * Baby Bop: Medicine? YUCK! I hate medicine! * Ryan: Barney, Baby Bop has the flu. * Olivia: Can we help her? * Ryan, Tracy and Melanie: Yeah. * BJ: Awesome! * Riff: Wowzer! * Barney: When you're sick, you better get some rest. * Baby Bop: Okay. Quote 2 * Baby Bop: (sneezes) * Barney: I think she got the colds. * Baby Bop: Yeah, Barney. I sure do have a runny nose. * BJ: Sissy has the bad allergies. * Riff: She did. * Ryan: How about I can be a pretend doctor? * Melanie: We'll be nurses too. * Tracy: I wanna be a nurse. * Barney: Ryan wants to be a doctor and Melanie and Tracy want to be nurses. * BJ: I remembered when I went to see my doctor. Quote 3 * Melanie: Let's check out Baby Bop. * Ryan: Okay. * Tracy: Me too. * BJ: Can we play in the park, Barney? * Barney: That's right, BJ. * Riff: Let's go play! * Barney: Come on! * BJ: Hi, guys! * Riff: Hi! * Barney: When would Baby Bop feel better? * Megan: Well, maybe sooner. * Eva: I don't know! * Tyler: She was catching a cold. * Nathan: Every sick person goes to the hospital. * Victor: Hospital? What hospital? * Barney: Pediatricians take good care of sick people at the hospital. * BJ: I can take care of Riff and my little sister. * Riff: Baby Boppity Bop? * Myra: We should tell her to feel better. * Marcos: Right you are, Myra. * Lily: Let's find out! * Barney: Come on. You'll see. * Riff: Okay. * BJ: Are you feeling better now, Sissy? * Baby Bop: Not now. (coughs) * Riff: How about a song? Quote 4 * BJ: Hi, Sissy. * Riff: Hi, Baby Boppity Bop. * Baby Bop: Hi, BJ. Hi, Riff. * Riff: Why are you feeling better yet? * Baby Bop: Not sure. * BJ: Want some soup and orange juice? * Baby Bop: No thanks, BJ. * Barney: Hi, everybody. My friends and I made a get well card for you. * Baby Bop: A get well card for me? Why, thank you, Barney! * Barney: You're welcome. * BJ: Can we make another card for Sissy? * Riff: Right, Beej. Quote 5 * BJ: Are you feeling better yet, Sissy? * Baby Bop: Not yet. (coughs) * Barney: Let's go find our friends in the park. * Riff: Okay. * (Barney, BJ and Riff leaving the caboose where Baby Bop is sick) * Barney: Hello, everybody. * Kids: Hi! * Melanie: Baby Bop isn't feeling very well. * Amy: Did she feel very well? * Marcos: Well, she's fine. * Megan: We can ask Mr. Copeland how to show when she's fine until she'll feel much better soon. * Riff: That's a great idea, Megan! * Mr. Copeland: Well, hello, Barney! * Barney: Hello, Mr. Copeland! * Mr. Copeland: I guess Baby Bop wasn't feeling well. * Baby Bop: Did I? (coughs) * All: Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: I am sick. * BJ: Aw, that's alright. * Barney: You'll feel better soon. * Mr. Copeland: Here's something for Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thanks, Mr. Copeland. What is it? * (Baby Bop presses the buttons before it works) * (laughs) * Barney: (chuckles) That makes you laugh. * Baby Bop: So am I. (laughing) Quotes 6 Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 (U.K.)